The nature of a product support infrastructure typically requires those who support complex systems, particularly in highly distributed environments, to have ready access to design, maintenance, supply point, and other logistics support information sources. The heterogeneous nature of these sources may pose unique challenges having to do with access, accuracy, semantic understanding, completeness, and correlation of performance and maintenance information with relevant resources. The state of current technology is such that the physical constraints having to do with access are easing, but consistent answers to the questions involving content understanding and integration have not yet been found—especially in the area of maintenance and supply chain data source integration. Therefore, there remains a need in the art to address the problems associated with product support in a highly distributed environment.